


OK We Can!

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Accents, Language Kink, M/M, Songfic, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estimated publication date</p>
            </blockquote>





	OK We Can!

They were in the studio, recording The Moment. It wasn’t the first time that Donghae had heard the newest baby speak in English, but it was the first time there had been so much, and it was the first time that Donghae realized the effect it had on him. He was hard. Rock hard.  
  
And they still had _hours_ left, perfecting each and every part of the song.  
  


> _Girl, listen to me_  
>  Everything I see, Everything I feel  
> Makes me think that this could be real  
> You don’t even know how much I want your kiss  
> Maybe you’ll listen to something like this.

  
  
Over and over again, the words were repeated, confidence, meter, tone becoming a toxic drug for the elder boy. He became obsessed, and his arousal kept growing until it was almost painful, and he had to excuse himself to the restroom.  
  
Henry had noticed, and smirked, knowing that he had the older boy right where he wanted him, in insane lust.  
  
When they returned to the dorm that night, the members went off in their various directions. Donghae collapsed in a chair in front of the television, planning to watch a variety show or two before dinner. That plan was changed however when Henry lean over the back of the chair, put his mouth to the elder’s ear and whispered, in English  
  


> _Hae, listen to me_  
>  Everything I see, Everything I feel  
> Makes me think that this could be real  
> You don’t even know how much I want your kiss  
> Maybe you’ll listen to something like this.

  
  
“Follow me, hyung.” That was in Korean, but it would be the only Korean the younger spoke for the rest of the night. Donghae was shocked – in a good way – turned on, and giddy with excitement, the combination making him cuter than ever. “Ok we can!” He got up to follow his Canadian dongsaeng into the bedroom.  
  
Behind closed doors, it was obvious who was in charge, the younger grasping the elder’s head, holding him steady for a rough lustful kiss. “Take your shirt off Hae-ah. I want to see you.” The younger motioned to the elder’s shirt to make sure his point was grasped.  
  
Donghae reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it into a corner. “Ok? Ok we can?”  
  
“Fuck yeah” Henry moaned at the site of him, reaching his head forward to lave a nipple with his tongue.   
  
Donghae moaned at the sensations caused. “Mmm. G-good ok good!” His English was special, but it turned Henry on to hear the Korean accent over the arbitrarily pieced together words.  
  
Pulling down his hyung’s pants, Henry hissed in a breath at the site of him, already hard and needy, and he lowered his head to suck diligently, smirking at the gasps and broken Konglish noises that the other made. While sucking, he stripped off his own clothes, and couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard an astonished “Wow!” from above him. At least Donghae got that English phrase right.  
  
He stood up, picked up his hyung and tossed him onto the bed before joining, smiling at the giggles the bouncing bed cause in the other. Lube came into play and Henry prepared his hyung, replying to the “Please Henry-ah” with a kiss as he removed his fingers and thrust slowly, carefully inside.   
  
“Again? Say it? Please? Ok we can?”  
  
Somehow, through the jumble of thoughts, Henry caught the meaning, and started the rap once more, the rap that had started it all.  
  


> _Hae, listen to me  
>  Everything I see, Everything I feel._

  
  
It was broken be a series of moans and groans, pleasure etching itself on both faces as Donghae exclaimed “Good!” Had his hands not been playing with his own cock, he might have clapped with joy.  
  


> _Makes me think that this could be real  
>  You don’t even know how much I want your kiss._

  
  
Henry stopped here to kiss the elder, tongues mingling, breathes mixing.  
  


> _Maybe you’ll listen to something like this._

  
  
White pleasure made itself know, the fluid spilling from both boys as they collapsed into a happy – giddy on Donghae’s part – tangled of limbs.


End file.
